Hearts Lacking Color
by SURGER-RUSH-HAPPYNESS
Summary: Draco heart is a cold dark place but then he meets Cobalt, who is rather colorful. Will Draco improve for the better? Will Cobalt be able to fulfill her destiny and save the world?  Extreme Language
1. Chapter 1

Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin was always a little different…

She has dashing pink rose colored hair. It is very straight and feel down to her back.

Most people's scleras are white hers are a dashing cobalt.

Her irises are teal, with blue green sprinkles in them.

The color of her vomit is rainbow.

Everything she sees everything in various shades of pink.

Everything smells like Victoria Secret Pink perfume to her.

The blood that rain thru her veins is sparkly and tasted like candy.

Snow white skin with sliver toned purple veins.

The color of her heart is grey.

She has fangs.

Theses sound like strange characteristics for humans to have but maybe that's because Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin isn't a human.

Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin is a mutated hybrid.

She's a unicorn, fairy, wizard, witch, fish, dolphin, single horned human, kitten, Kit-Kat, dwarf, owl, frog, ghost, zombie, robot, dog, song bird hybrid who is also a mutant from another planet yet lives on Earth.

Her mom is a ballet shoe.

"ROSE COLBALT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU ASSWIPE!" Cobalt Rose Dashing's ballet shoe parent thingy yelled.

"God mom I am right here, standing behind you and for the last time don't call me Rose Cobalt!" Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin name was never remembered by her mom even though her mom is the bastard who gave her that name!

"Isn't your name Rose Cobalt Sprinkle Magical Magic McMagicPants Heart Demon Hell Goddess Rainbow Veins?" Ballet Shoe Mom said in a bitch tone.

"Mom! What the actual fuck! My name is Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin! You gave me that name! Why the hell don't you know the name, you're the bastard who gave me it!" Cobalt was holding back tears. The tears of a fairy, wizard, witch, fish, dolphin, single horned human, kitten, Kit-Kat, dwarf, owl, frog, ghost, zombie, robot, dog, song bird hybrid mutant from another plant from her the tear ducts located near her eyes with dashingly cobalt sclera, teal irises with sprinkles of blue green in them.

"Shut the hell up Fangface! Shut the hell up! Shut the hell up so hard and get the fuck out! Get the FUCK out and get me some god damn Kool-Aid powder!"

"Mom what the hell! You have to stop with this Kool-Aid powder thing!"

"Why would I do the McChillin? Why the Earth would I do such a thing?"

"Mom can't you see this is killing you!"

"Pffffff"

"You're a fucking ballet shoe! How the fuck do you even eat it?"

"I don't eat it I snort it you jackass!"

"That makes even less sense you jerkface! You know what I will get fuck out!"

"And get me Kool-Aid powder?"

"No, I am going to save the world!" Cobalt Rose then stormed out of the house. She was going to fulfill her fate and save the world!

A huge jerkface was waiting outside. The sighting of said jerkface upset her!

"Oh god what the fuck do you want you jerkfaced asswipe."

"Chilllax Fangface. Your name is McChillin it shouldn't be too hard." This jerkface was a sliver cat with golden eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

"Damn it I said chillax! Anyways I just wanted to give you this to cover up those hideous things you call eyes! God damn it Fangface you are going into public, you can't just have those discussing things… Oh and by the way you're going to Hogwarts! Bitch!" The cat throw the pair of sunglasses he was caring in his mouth at McChillin.

"Fine" Cobalt Rose slid the shades on her face which covered her beautiful eyes. "Oh and HELL FUCKING YES at the Hogwarts part!"

"Here is your ticket" The cat jumped in a tree and retrieved the ticket and thru it at Cobalt. She revived a paper cut on her neck, her red sparkly blood poured from the cut…

"OH FUCK YOU DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH I HATE YOU?"

"Ye s Fangface, yes you have."

"GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU OH SHIT I DON'T KNOW YOUR FUCKING NAME YOU BITCH, FUCKING JERKFACE, ASSWIPE, JACKASS YOU!"

"Yes you don't and I plan to keep it that way. But I know your name and it is Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin." The cat which was a huge a tool bag walked off in to the distance. Sparkle Eyes decided to screw walking and instead swam her way to Hogwarts. As she was walking thru the halls in her new Hogwarts swaging her way to the dining hall to get placed in her house when suddenly Draco decides to be are really big fucking tool of a d-bag.

"Hi mud blood"

"OMFG MY BLOOD IS THE WORK OF CENCERIES OF HYBRIDS, GENTIC MONIFCATION AND MUTANTION! So just shut the fuck up I know your just jelly!"

"WOW HOLY SHIT I HAVE NEVER BEEN TALKED TO THAT WAY I LOVE YOU" Draco kissed her.

"Fuck yeah landed a hot blonde dude on the frist day! What is your name you hot mother fucker you." Cobalt added a wink

"Draco… Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin"

"Oh good God that name is hot!" Draco and Rainbow than made out for an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT IN THE WIZARD SWEARS ARE YOU TOOOOOOO DOING YOU SDGJHJDERS" A voice boomed it came from an old man with white hair. That man was Dublmdoor. "THERE IS TO BE NO SNOGGING IN THE HALLWAYS BLARG"

Cobalt and Draco's faces where like D:

Then suddenly Dumbledore burst into the hallway in a heretic manner! He then killed the impresatier, Dublmdoor, with his own magic wand. "Whhhhhhy how are you my fine young lady, you will make a great new addy to Hogy please tell me your name!"

"Mah name is Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin"

"WOOOT GURL THAT NAME BE FINE THIS DRACO KID YOU ARE TALKING TO IS IN SYLTERNERIN YOUR HOUSE WILL BE THE NYAN HOUSE, IT'S A HOUSE ALL TO YOUR OWN! BECAUSE YOUR THAT SPEICULLLSE! YOUR LIVING CORDORS WILL BE DEICED LATER FOR NOW YOU WILL SHARE A SMALL ROOM WITH DRACO! ONCE YOUR LIVINGPLACE IS DECIED DRACO HAS TO GO TO HIS OWN HOUSE"

Cobalt licked her gigantic soda-pop orange lips with her teal tongue.

"You are so hot!" Draco said as he licked Dashing's snow white ear up and down.

Dumbledore lead Draco and Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin to their temp housing. The door garding there room was really really really really really really big and white. The door was white and very large but looked pink to Rose Dashing's eyes. The white door looked like darkened shade of pink thru the dark sun glasses Cobalt Rose Dashing Rainbow Sparkle Eyes Fangface McChillin wore over her eyes that saw everything in various shades of pink. The door had many details that were elegant and sexy, there was a naked woman carved in the left upper hand conor and a naked man carved in the right upper hand conor. Draco and Cobalt opened the door Dumbledore got on the floor and walked the dinosaur.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU OLD MAN!" Draco yelled Dumbledore walked the dinosaur out of the room.

The room was huge like totes really big! The walls were silky soft pillows, that were really big and fluffy. There was a lot of furnishings. In the center of the room was a huge bed. Draco and Cobalt got on the bed. SUDDENLY COBALT JERKED OUT OF THE BED AND LANDED ON THE FLOOR. RAINOW BOYS CAME OUT OF HER BUTT AND SHE STARTED RUNNING AROUND ON ALL FOURS SCREAM NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN" Coblat screamed!

"Wow that was really hot!" Draco thought that was really hot!

"Blarg" Cobalt said

Cobalt pulled out her phone and texted Draco. This conversation happened!

"HEYYYYYYY WANNNA NO A SKERT?"

"HECK YES"

"I am f8ed to save the world"

"orly"

"yarly"

"Im f8ed to win your heart Cobalt"

"Draco, you already have!"

Cobalt got back on the bed when her head thrust upward and then red and green lazers brust thru her eyes running her sunglasses. That d-bag of a cat jumped on the bed and scrated Draco's face!

"HER HEART IS GREY JACKASS" leave it to the dbag cat to call Draco a jackass and tell him her heart is gray. Which it is because her heart is lacking color.

DUN DUM DUN


	3. Chapter 3

"What-what" Draco started

"DEAR GOD BOY! DO NOT LOOK INTO HER EYES!" The cat grew 3 times its original size and pushed Draco into Cobalt's large wardrobe that was filled with elegant dress that Cobalt would use as her uniform as opposed to the Hogwarts one. The cat locked the wardrobe with a padlock fumbling a little bit because paws make poor things to lock padlocks with. Cobalt started deeply in to the cats gold eyes, the lasers she had fired from her eyes had shattered her shades, there were bits of the broken lens scattered around the room, and the black frame remained intact and sat on Cobalt's face. The cat was slowly reverting back into its original size.

"Hey let me out of this bloody wardrobe." Draco protested banging against the door of the wardrobe.

"Shut up wanker!" The cat whipped her head to the wardrobe and then back at Cobalt "Nice going you broke your effin shade, fawking fantastic! Why would you do something so stupid, you cannot go around with THOSES"

"My eyes are lovely"

"No they are discussing"

"What!"

"Just never mind you're too thick to get it thru your head… just here… here are some new shades." The cat handed Cobalt a new pair of shades identical to the ones Cobalt's laser eyes had recently shattered.

"I'm a mather fawking genius! Not thick at all you got it get that thru YOUR thick skull! BISH!"

"Ugh your mom's a ballet shoe, your argument is not valid!"

"Yeah my mom is a ballet shoe, what does that got do with anything. Why are you hating on me bish!"

The conversation was muffled for Draco thru the thick walls of the wardrobe and mass of luxurious dresses that were scatred all around him . What Draco though he had heard was "OMG COBALT YOU SOOO UGLY SOOOOO SOOOO STUPIIIIIIDDDD COBALT I HATE YOU!" This pissed Draco off and he began to kick the wardrobe harder.

"s-SHUT THE HELL UP JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ! COBALT IS AMAZING! SHE IS SMART AND PRETTY! Okay god I'm crying right now! ALLL BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH AND YOU INSULTED MY TURE AND FATED LOVER. MY HEART WAS A COLD A DAMN DAMP PLACE BEFORE SHE… It lacked color and was only filled with nothing but darkness and hatred but then I met her and now everything feels like fucking double rainbows… I FEEL LIKE FUCKING DOUBLE RAINBOWS THANKS TO HER! Everything about her is motherfucking perfect like her snow white skin, OH MY GOD HOW HER….oh dear god how her sliver toned purple veins look the contrast! You know what you ugly fucking cat you are a douchebaguette! You herd me right a douchebaguette! Fangface is just so hot and smart and her fangs are kicking OH GOD AND SO IS HER ASS, her hair really helps accent that. The way it flows down like that. IT BOUNCES SOO MUCH IN THE LIGHT! Its sooooo shiny. Douchebaguette cat the world sucks so bad because of people like you and because the rent is to damn high! I think if we all-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" said the douchebaguette of a cat.

"OMG DRACO THAT WAS SO SWEET" Cobalt swooooooooooooooned

"You know what I'm out! Cobalt keep your shades on" The cat forced the shades on to Cobalt's face, and the poofed into thin air. Cobalt unlocked the warbrode.

"damn I hate that cat"

"same"

A note floated down from seemingly no where

"HEY COBALT BITCHFACE MCFANGED

YOU, ME, FATED BATTLE THAT HAS A HIGH PROBALTY OF BEING IMPORTANT FOR THE FATE OF THE WORLD

THERE WILL BE BLOOD SHED

BRING YOUR WAND

~Harry Potter"

Draco saw the letter and disgustingly said "….Potter….."


	4. Chapter 4

Cobalt and Draco were both freaking out. When is this grand battle that could very well have a really big kimpact on the fate of the world? Potter had always been an evil bastard tha ruined everything, he was the most vile wizard in all of wizarding history. So many lives were ended due to Harry Potter. Of corse being the awful, malipitive, evil bastard Harry Potter is, he had changed almost everyone's memeories. Voldemort, the wizard who had only done deeds of pure good, had been the one to take the blame for it all.

Voldemort was the bravest and best wizard ever. He isn't cabilable of doing anything minorly bad or evil. Hell Voldermalt cannot even jwalk. Very few people new the turth! Dracko was in the small percentage of people who accataly knew the grand evils Harry Potter had commented.

Snape opened Cobalt's bed room door with a swish of his wand. Draco and Cobalt both gasped in unison. Snape grabbed Draco's ear and freaking flung him out of the motherfucking room. He laned with a thud outside in the hallway. Snape qucilky shut the door.

"Wait intill my father hears about this." Draco snapped in a sassy voice whist he was sitting in the hallway. Draco pulled himseld up by the boots straps and walked to the door angerly. He had a slight hipswing in hios walk becuase he viewed himself as supporer and he though he had the best blood ever. The fact Draco was a pure blood almost made him let off his load in his fancy pants, that his daddy had purshed for him. The door not opening thing had pissed him off he was use to things just fucking happening when ever he fucking wanted them to fucking happen. He started banging on the door, with his femmine hands balled in to MANLY fists.

"Oh bloody hell, let me the fuck in Snape."

"NO" Snape yelled at Draco thru the closed door, his voice was full of authority, and stuff. Snape turned to Fangface. "You are to get dressed immindetly, YOU ARE GOING TO MOTHER FUCKING EAT DINNER MOTHERFUCKER PUT ON THE BEST MOTHERFUCKING DRESS YOU MOTHERFUCKING HAVE COBALT, ALSO IF I WAS A TEENAGER I WOULD SO DATE YOU. MOTHERFUCKER." (AN: Oh motherfuck that was alot of motherfucking motherfuckes you motherfuckers.)

"Wait what was dat last part?" Cobalt kinda shook her ass as she said that.

"Igorn the last part and get dressed" Snape turned to leave the room. However just as Snape was leaving the door hit Snape in the face. Draco had used magic to open it. It fucking sucks to be Snape, his nose just got brokefied and a button fell of his cloack. Snape then ran out of the hallway like a little girl, he creyed.

Draco looked Cobalt up and down a perverted smile spread across his face. He walked over to her and lead her to the wardrobe he then helped her get dressed in a long white ballgown made of bleched phonixe feathers. There was real black dimonds which decorced the bust of theb feathered gown. Long black decor8ed wings that were 10 feet in diarmeter was open complementing Cobalt's black shades. The dress had no shoulders. Draco grabbed Cobalt's arm and began kissing it he then sounded makin out with Cobalt on her lips. Then the two kinda did a walk and make out combo to the dinning hall and Cobalt's wings got in a bunch of crackers faces and shit and food flew everywhere and bitches where motherfucking pissed and shit. Then suddenly a mother fucking owl gave Cobalt a letter but not just any letter one of thoses pissed of letters that motherfucking yell Cobalt didnt know this before she opened it though. And guess what bitch this letter was from. It was from fucking ballet shoe mom.

_**(AN: THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU FUCKING READERS SO LISEN UP. Ballet Shoe's Mom sounds like the dubbing voice for either Mindfang or Redglare found in the youtube user Deeeeeeeerp videos. Exsamples of video feautring this amazing voice acting is a video titled "Niggastuck" and a video titled "minfnag an " GO FUCKING WATCH THEM SO YOU KNOW HOW BALLET SHOE MOM SOUNDS!)**_

Cobalt opened the letter and it started yelling

"COBALT WHAT THE FUCK! I NEED FUCKING KOOL AID PART TO FUCKING SNORT AND WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU ARE AT SONE FUCKING WIZARD SCHOOL, IN BLOODY ENGLAND. WE ARE MEXICAN SPEAKING AMERICANS YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WRITE NOW AND GET A QUILATIY EDAMACATIONG FUCKER. MAGIC ISNT FUCKING REAL. YOU ARE WORTH MORE DAN THEM. FUCK YOU. FUCK ME. I DONT FUCKING CCARE ABOUT YOUR EDMACATION I JSUT WANT SOME KOOL AID POWDER TO SNORT! I DONT KNOW HOW 2 USE TH COMPUTEER SO HOW CAN I BEE LIVIN IN UP ON FB U HAVE TO COME HOME AND SHOW ME HOE TO USE IT HAHAHA IM SEXY COME OVER TO MEH HOSE OUR HOYSE WITH THE LKOOL AID PARTERER IM ON A HORSE AND IM DRUNK MY AGE NOONE NOES NOT EVEN ME HAHAHAHAHSH! FANGBUTT please come home to mommy and give me kool aid power."

Teh letter than 8 itself.


End file.
